sombres secrets
by ylg
Summary: recueil de minifics, méchants de l'armée et leurs petits secrets. 23ème vignette : sans tous ces pourris. 24e: alchimistes d'état, image. 25e: Yoki, profit. 26e: Yoki, lucre. 27e: Yoki, Darius, Heinkel, clown triste. 28e: envoyer l'armée mater un soulèvement. 29 et 30e: Tucker, des expériences. 31e, Yoki : pas un héros, mais... MàJ, 32e: Bradley, colère froide. ::gen::
1. Bradley, Ms Douglas, apparences

recueil de ficlets centrées sur des persos plus ou moins détestés parmi les militaires de FMA, participations à la communauté 52 saveurs.

**

* * *

Titre :** à quoi le Généralissime et sa secrétaire occupent leurs moments perdus  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Fandom :** FullMetal Alchemist, anime  
**Personnage/Couple :** Juliet Douglas, Bradley x Juliet  
**Rating :** PG –13 / T  
**Disclaimer :** Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones

**Thème :** 52 saveurs #03, "quatre anneaux de lumière au plafond"  
**Spoil éventuel :** épisodes 40 et 45  
**Avertissement :** relations sexuelles pas exactement consensuelles.  
260 mots

oOo

Le bureau du Généralissime est immense, immense… mais si grand qu'il soit, il n'y a nulle part où se réfugier si Pride décide de s'arroger le droit de se comporter de manière indécente. Sloth se fait liquide, lui échappe, lui file entre les doigts. Mais elle calcule mal son élan et la masse d'eau rebondit sur le plafond, éclaboussant le lustre avant de retomber. Ce qui ne démonte pas son poursuivant pour autant :

« Allons, ma chère. Après tout, vous êtes ma secrétaire.  
- Et c'est une raison suffisante ? » demande-t-elle d'un ton légèrement, très légèrement surpris, derrière la vague colère qu'elle peut ressentir. En voilà une idée !  
Et pour lui, dirait-on, c'est une justification des plus valables.  
« Bien sûr.  
- Dois-je vous rappeler que vous êtes un homme marié ?  
- Dois-je vous rappeler qu'un homme dans ma position _se doit_ d'avoir une maîtresse ? » rétorque-t-il de son ton badin habituel.

La Paresse incarnée, Sloth ne résiste jamais à grand chose, et après tout, Paresse mène parfois à Ennui. Elle n'a que ça à faire : elle cède. Elle ne gagne rien à tenter de se dérober, il sera moins fatigant d'obtempérer ; au moins ça sera vite fini.

Le bureau du Généralissime est immense, ses canapés aussi. Elle s'y abandonne et se laisse faire sans prendre la moindre initiative, contemplant au plafond sans s'y attacher quatre anneaux de lumière projetés par celles qui restent des ampoules du lustre qu'elle n'a pas grillées en essayant de se défiler, un peu plus tôt.


	2. Yoki, rêves impossibles

**Titre :** rêves irréalisables  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** FullMetal Alchemist, anime  
**Personnage :** Yoki  
**Rating :** PG / K+  
**Disclaimer :** Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones

**Thème :** 52 saveurs #13, "les rêves impossibles"  
200 mots

o

Yoki rêve depuis longtemps. Depuis tout petit, depuis son adolescence, depuis son entrée dans l'armée. Ça change selon les moments, ça s'est étoffé avec le temps. Précisé.

Yoki rêvait de gloire, de puissance, de richesse. Yoki était ravi d'obtenir ce poste à Yoswell, pensant atteindre son but là-bas.  
Là, il put assouvir quelques-uns uns de ces désirs. Puis déchanta.  
Il se mit à rêver de toujours plus d'argent, d'une promotion, d'un meilleur poste. De Layla aussi. De faire des mineurs des esclaves, pour se venger sur eux d'être coincé là lui aussi.

Aujourd'hui, Yoki rêve encore d'être réintégré à l'armée un jour, de récupérer sa position d'avant qu'on ne le rétrograde et qu'on ne le vire. Il rêve de faire souffrir cet avorton d'Elric qui lui a coûté tous ses espoirs de grandeur, et par la même occasion, il rêve d'écraser tous les blancs-becs parvenus de l'armée. Et tous les miséreux qui partagent son triste sort, pour se démarquer d'eux. Il espère encore s'en sortir.

Aujourd'hui, échoué dans ce camp sordide, il rêve simplement d'être à nouveau considéré comme un être humain.


	3. Marcoh, lumière glauque

**Titre : **cette lumière qui accuse  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnage : **Tim Marcoh  
(y'en a peut-être qui vont me dire "mais ça n'est pas vraiment un _bad guy_, 'il n'a fait qu'obéir aux ordres' et puis ensuite il se rachète" ? bof, 'suis pas convaincue, je le trouve assez bien à sa place aux côtés de Bradley ou Grand quand même, même s'il n'a pas un mauvais fond...)  
**Rating : **PG / K+  
**Disclaimer :** Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones

**Thème :** 52 saveurs #15, "baignant dans la lumière artificielle"  
**Timeline**/Spoil éventuel : épisode 22 pour l'anime ; pour le manga je ne sais plus... il me semble que ça doit être le chapitre 8, donc le tome 2 à peine ?  
225 mots

o

C'était un endroit horrible, horrible. En fait de laboratoire, ça ressemblait presque plus à la prison voisine. Couloirs sombres, murs froids. Pièces aveugles. Les fenêtres n'étaient que des leurres, savamment conçus par l'architecte, elles donnaient sur des salles minuscules et vides ; les véritables laboratoires étaient isolés au cœur du bâtiment.  
Pour les atteindre, il devait franchir un dédale de couloirs glauques. Il détestait l'éclairage électrique trouble ; la lueur malsaine qui baignait cet endroit lui donnait l'impression qu'il y régnait une humidité insupportable.  
Plus encore, la salle principale, la chambre d'expérimentation, l'inquiétait chaque jour un peu plus.  
L'endroit où venaient disparaître régulièrement des dizaines de condamnés dans un grand flash lumineux et une gerbe de ce liquide rougeâtre, visqueux, tellement semblable à du sang, lui donnait la nausée. La lumière rouge venue de nulle part qui filtrait de la cuve le poursuivait jusque dans ses cauchemars.

Régulièrement, le Dr Mauro se réveillait en nage, ayant une fois de plus rêvé de l'époque où Marcoh, sous les ordres de Basque Grand, aidé de ces étranges personnes en noir, tentait de créer la Pierre Philosophale.  
Les rayons de soleil traversant sa fenêtre –sans rideaux, pour savourer une idée de liberté, la lumière des jours nouveaux, l'aidaient à peine à se convaincre que tout cela était révolu désormais.


	4. Hakuro, besoins du corps

**Titre :** impérieuses envies  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** FullMetal Alchemist, anime  
**Personnage/**Couple : Hakuro et ses soldats, et Rose  
**Rating :** PG –15 / T  
**Disclaimer : **Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones

**Thème :** 52 saveurs #34, "la vie impérieuse"  
**Timeline/Spoil** éventuel : épisode 14  
**Avertissement : **attention, racisme et **viol** en réunion.  
600 mots

oOo

Cette foutue mission s'éternisait, sous ce foutu soleil de plomb de l'Est qui échauffe les corps et cuit les cerveaux. Le sang coulait à n'en plus finir et sans grand résultat. À croire que les différents clans de ces connards se protégeaient entre eux, histoire que leur petite guerre civile reste entre leurs propres mains. Qu'ils s'entretuent tranquillement, sans militaires pour leur tenir le fusil.

La dernière planque débusquée ? un trou à rats rempli de mioches. L'âge des siens, à peu près. Mais la comparaison s'arrêtait là : _ses_ enfants à lui étaient mignons, propres et bien tenus, pas comme ces petits pouilleux.  
Et l'espèce de petite effrontée qui se mêlait de leur résister ? sûr, elle ne ressemblait pas à sa femme. Sa femme était calme, docile, obéissante, avait été aussi jolie dans son temps et à présent prenait de l'âge et du poids.

Et cette gamine osait leur tenir tête. Il y avait longtemps qu'on ne lui avait plus résisté ainsi. Et ça le mettait en rogne. Les gifles ne suffisaient pas ? très bien, il pourrait menacer de frapper ses mioches, à la place. Ça, ça marchait à tous les coups.

Mais voilà que cette greluche s'emportait ; « nous avons nos propres jambes », disait-elle ?  
Oh oui, devait-il reconnaître, de bien jolies jambes, effectivement, sous la robe blanche, malgré la poussière qui lui collait à la peau. De très jolies jambes de très jolie jeune fille.  
Cette foutue mission s'éternisait…

Il la renversa d'une nouvelle gifle et arracha sa petite robe, dévoilant ses fameuses gambettes jusqu'aux cuisses, ignorant ses cris outragés.  
« Débarrassez-moi de ces rats, » ordonna-t-il, parlant des enfants.  
Quand il s'attaqua à son corsage, elle osa le frapper. Aussitôt, le canon d'un fusil vint effleurer sa tempe. Elle se figea.

« Une dernière fois, fillette, où se cachent tes amis rebelles ?  
-Je. N'en. Sais. Rien.  
-À ta guise. »  
Un soldat tint complaisamment les poignets de la donzelle pendant que le général lui rafraîchissait les idées à sa façon.

Cette foutue mission durait depuis bien trop longtemps. Lâcher un peu de pression s'imposait. Tous, ils en avaient bien besoin. Un corps, consentant ou non, n'importe lequel, mais tant mieux si la demoiselle pouvait être à leur goût. Ce dont il avait besoin, ils l'avaient sous la main, plus un prétexte pour se servir. Que demander de plus ?

Quand il la lâcha, ses jolies jambes auraient eu bien du mal à la porter. _Continuer à avancer ? Autant que tu veux, fillette, autant que tu veux. Alors, qu'attends-tu donc pour te relever ?_  
Les cuisses maculées de sang, les genoux griffés, la chair tendre des mollets encore plus couverte de cette saleté de poussière de l'Est qu'au moment de leur rencontre un peu plus tôt…  
Ses hommes ne s'arrêtèrent pas à de tels détails. Ses jambes, tous s'en foutaient éperdument, ce qui les intéressaient était juste un peu plus haut.

Elle cria, pleura, mais refusa catégoriquement de lâcher la moindre information.  
Quand chacun eut pris son tour, elle était bien incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.  
Il dut alors admettre que peut-être, effectivement, elle ne savait pas. He bien tant pis. Ils n'avaient qu'à la laisser là et personne ne saurait jamais.

Il était temps de regagner leur quartier général ; l'exercice les avait quelque peu fatigués, leur avait ouvert l'appétit, et puis, il attendait une lettre de sa femme, qui devrait arriver bientôt, si les communications n'étaient pas coupées. Il donna le signal du départ.


	5. Grand, suprématie

**Titre :** au-dessus du tonnerre  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** FullMetal Alchemist, plutôt anime  
**Personnage :** Basque Grand  
**Rating :** PG –13 / T  
**Disclaimer : **Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones

**Thème :** 52 saveurs #36, "au dessus du tonnerre"  
**Avertissement : **Basque Grand, ce qui me donne quelque chose de moche, sombre, limite blasphématoire.  
130 mots et des poussières

o

Les Alchimistes d'État possèdent la puissance des éléments, la puissance de la création, la puissance de la destruction. Ils feront trembler le monde sur ses bases, ce soir cette ville sera rendue au désert dont elle est sortie. Dans un grondement d'apocalypse, les Ishbaliens verront la fin de leur monde.

Lui qui sera à la tête de ces dieux vivants, lui qui sera un véritable dieu anéantisseur, faisant jaillir toute la puissance de destruction imaginable de sa propre chair, le verront-il comme Ishbala-même descendu sur terre pour tout rendre au chaos originel ?

Bientôt, ce coin de terre, ils le changeront en enfer. Ils survivront seuls au milieu du fracas dernier, et à lui reviendra toute la gloire de ce grand chambardement.  
Dès demain, il refera ce monde à son image.


	6. Selim Bradley, cadeau

**Titre** : le plus beau cadeau  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Fandom** : FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
**Personnages **: Selim Bradley, Mme Bradley, Edward Elric  
**Rating** : G / K  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa Hiromu

**Prompt** : Noël  
Pour Gabriela Gosden  
175 mots

oOo

« Cette période de l'année » est revenue, celle où malgré l'hiver, le froid qui approche et les jours qui diminuent, on fait la fête en attendant le retour du soleil, on s'octroie de bons petits plats et on offre de menus cadeaux aux enfants. C'est une tradition bien ancrée, et certains adultes en profitent aussi pour échanger de plus gros présents.

Le fils du Généralissime est privilégié, parmi tous les enfants du pays : il pourrait demander absolument tout ce qu'il veut cette année, lui propose sa mère.

« Père a-t-il été assez fier de moi cette année pour m'accorder un souhait, au lieu de vous laisser choisir ce qui me convient ?  
-Bien sûr, voyons. Allons, que désires-tu ? »  
Selim rayonne ; « Le Petit Alchimiste, » s'écrie-t-il.

Sa mère rit. « Le jeune… Edward Elric, c'est bien cela son nom ? Veux-tu vraiment le rencontrer, ne préfères-tu pas un nouveau jouet ? »  
En réponse, Selim se contente de sourire, de son plus beau sourire d'enfant sage.  
« Bon, c'est entendu. Je verrai à le faire inviter. »

oOo

(les personnes qui lisent les prépubs y verront peut-être un double sens, celles qui ne suivent que la traduction de Fleuve Noir… profitez de la choupinitude ?)


	7. les Bradley et leur fils

hey! mais pourquoi Selim n'est pas dans la liste des personnages possibles ? j'étais sûre de l'y avoir déjà vu... j'ai halluciné ça et il n'y a jamais été, ou bien si mais c'est que son nom a été modifié depuis ?

**

* * *

Titre** : ça n'est pas drôle d'être un enfant…  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnages **: Selim Bradley et son précepteur  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa Hiromu

**Prompt** : « Puisque je vous dis que j'ai le droit ! » d'après Benebu  
pour la case n°14 d'un bingo d'écriture, laquelle cachait « famille Bradley »

**Note** : c'est mieux si vous avez lu au moins 20 tomes du manga, mais c'est lisible sans, aussi**  
Nombre de mots** : 200

oOo

Le soir tombe, la bibliothèque va bientôt fermer ; monsieur le précepteur fait de son mieux pour arracher sa charge à sa lecture. (Impossible de lui faire lâcher ses livres… dire qu'il y en a pour se plaindre que les enfants ne veulent au contraire pas étudier !)

« Jeune maître, il est temps de rentrer. »

Mais le petit Selim ne l'entend pas de cette oreille.

« Non !  
- Allons, il est bien tard pour un enfant de votre âge.  
- Meee. Mes parents trouvent que je suis très mature pour mon âge, d'abord. »

Le précepteur réprime un sourire ; lui aussi, et il est très fier de s'être vu confier l'éducation du fils du Généralissime, d'autant plus que c'est un enfant brillant. Mais l'heure n'est pas aux félicitations, il a des règles à faire respecter, aussi !

« Il n'empêche que vous êtes encore un enfant et que votre petit corps a besoin de repos. J'admire votre sérieux mais vous ne pouvez pas passer la nuit à lire. Rentrons maintenant ; nous reviendrons demain. »

Son élève soupire – le précepteur croit l'entendre murmurer « ça n'est pas drôle d'être un enfant ! » – et obtempère.


	8. les salauds d en face

**Titre** : ça fait partie de leur stratégie  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
**Personnages** : les pourris à la tête de l'armée et de la chair à canon  
(si la chair à canon peut vous émouvoir, retrouvez-les dans leur propre recueil ( /s/3462803/ )

**Gradation** : PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones

**Prompt** : 2#o7, « D'une espèce et d'une densité similaires » pour 52 saveurs  
**Avertissement/Spoil** éventuel : évocation de la raison profonde d'Amestris à guerroyer  
**Nombre de mots** : 400

oOo

En face, des hommes comme eux. On les endoctrine à penser qu'ils sont différents, moins humains, voire pas humains, juste une menace, des ennemis à abattre.  
Cela dure depuis des années, des siècles. Ils veulent la même chose : un territoire, grand et sûr, pour y vivre, des ressources et pas de prédateurs. Ils sont issus de la même espèce, mais forment des populations différentes. Un fossé s'est creusé, culturellement, depuis le temps, assez pour dresser des barrières artificielles mais infranchissables. Et ils sont pourtant encore tellement proches...

Aucun n'a l'avantage sur l'autre. Les rapports de force se valent. L'un comme l'autre pense être plus puissant que l'adversaire et s'étonne de le voir tant résister.  
C'est qu'aucun ne peut céder à l'autre. S'il venait à se créer un déséquilibre, si l'un prenait le pas sur l'autre, ça ne prendrait pas longtemps avant que la situation de départ ne se recrée, en remplaçant simplement une sous-population par une autre ; avec des raisons à peine différentes ils obtiendraient un résultat identique.  
D'après le conseil responsable, il est toutefois moins difficile de faire passer auprès de la population une guerre qui s'éternise, avec « des ennemis coriaces contre lesquels nos vaillants soldats se battent du mieux qu'ils peuvent, » plutôt qu'une succession interminable de petits conflits avec chacun des voisins tour à tour. Ça donnerait une impression d'inefficacité à maintenir leur influence sur les zones conquises.

Plus insidieusement, Amestris a intérêt à ce que le conflit se prolonge, à utiliser encore des humains plutôt que d'envoyer des chimères comme l'ont conseillé certains stratèges peu scrupuleux – et surtout pas mis dans le secret des vraies raisons de toutes ces guerres. Sous toutes les questions géo-politiques, la raison cachée de ce conflit est de juste faire beaucoup de morts.  
En tout dernier recours, quand viendra le temps, ils enverront les Alchimistes d'État pour tout raser, sans laisser de survivant. Mais pas tout de suite, pas tout de suite. Ils feront bien plus de morts en jouant sur la durée que par une action massive.

Alors au lieu de miser sur la force brute d'un coup, les dirigeants ils adaptent soigneusement la quantité et la force des troupes envoyées à la puissance de feu de l'autre côté. Ils équilibrent le conflit pour éviter une victoire trop rapide : pas question de gagner trop vite. Un jour spécial a été prévu pour cela, et il n'est pas encore arrivé.


	9. H Douglas, les ordres

**Titre** : les ordres sont les ordres  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
**Personnages** : Henry Douglas, King Bradley  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones

**Note** : ne confondez pas Henry Douglas du manga et Juliet Douglas de l'anime, ils n'ont aucun lien et les deux vous en voudraient.  
**Thème **2#11, « Vous m'avez appelé, mon seigneur. Je viens. Qu'ordonne le roi ? » pour 52 saveurs

**Nombre de mots** : 222

oOo

Ce n'est pas qu'il _aimait_ faire le sale boulot, se répétait Douglas. C'est qu'il fallait que quelqu'un le fasse. Et il détestait les gens qui ne suivaient pas les règles. Il détestait encore plus quand des fautes graves étaient commises, d'autant plus graves quand c'était par des officiers : là, il ne pouvait clairement laisser personne d'autre s'en charger, comme s'il s'agissait de simple piétaille.  
Oh, ça ne lui faisait pas _plaisir_ d'annoncer les sanctions et les assignations à ceux qui allaient de travers : ça voulait dire que quelqu'un avait fait un faux pas, et c'était une pensée exécrable… il ne pouvait donc _pas_ se réjouir de les remettre, enfin, de contribuer à les remettre dans le droit chemin, puisque ça voulait dire qu'ils s'en étaient écartés d'abord et qu'il avait horreur que ça arrive.

Mais bon, même les soldats, même les officiers, hélas ! sont des êtres humains capables de commettre des impairs et des erreurs et peuvent avoir besoin d'une mise au pas. Le Généralissime a besoin de quelqu'un de confiance pour cela : le Colonel Henry Douglas remplit diligemment ce rôle. Quel que soit le sale boulot que le Généralissime exige de lui, il y répond toujours, loyal et efficace. Quand King Bradley appelle, Douglas accourt. Il prend les ordres. Il exécute. (Parfois, dans tous les sens du terme.)


	10. Bradley, apparat et grandeur

**Titre** : autant le faire dans les formes !  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnage** : King Bradley  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones

**Note** : assez peu fouillé pour pouvoir s'appliquer soit au manga soit à l'anime, mais le thème de « splendeur » ira tout de même mieux au 1re anime  
**Thème **2#12, « Apparat et grandeur sans alternative » pour 52 saveurs  
**Nombre de mots** : 160

oOo

On dit des rois qu'ils sont esclaves de leur peuple ; King Bradley est lié par tout autre chose. Si haut placé soit-il dans la hiérarchie de son pays, il n'a pas le choix dans ce qu'il est. Il a été créé de toutes pièces par quelqu'un d'autre qui manipule dans l'ombre le pays entier à travers son armée. Lui est condamné à l'efficacité, à la magnificence. Il incarne la perfection. King Bradley : le plus grandiose des pions.

Au jour le jour et à moyen terme, il gouverne selon sa propre volonté, mais il a toujours à suivre une direction à plus long terme, émanant d'une puissance supérieure, et surtout son masque à maintenir.

Puisque tel est son rôle, il en profite et l'accomplit au mieux. S'il est forcé de répondre aux attentes d'un autre même dans son accomplissement personnel, alors il fera encore plus que mieux. Il dépassera les prévisions.

C'est sa seule liberté.


	11. Comanche, malédiction !

**Titre** : un drame déplorable…  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnages** : Joliot Comanche, manga  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : guerre d'Ishval (tome 15, ou _éventuellement_ vaguement épisode 31 de la nouvelle série – mais comme la moitié de ce tome est passée à la trappe dans l'adaptation, c'est à se demander si ça vaut la peine…)  
**Nombre de mots** : 150

oOo 

Blessé. Lui, Joliot Comanche, Alchimiste d'Argent, blessé au combat ! Par ces moins que rien ! Malgré tout son talent à créer des armes, censées les tenir à distance !  
L'effarement le tient coi un moment, le temps qu'il enregistre l'incroyable situation, le temps qu'il admette sa défaite. Ensuite, sa colère déferle.  
Contre ces maudits chiens qui ont osé se révolter, déclencher une guerre civile, et enfin porter la main sur lui ! Contre ces incapables qui n'ont pas su accomplir leur devoir et le protéger ! Contre l'univers entier pour la malchance qui l'accable.

Et les brancardiers de soupirer après leur propre manque de chance : oh, ils ne souhaitent de mal à aucun patient, mais quand même, si seulement celui-là avait pu être ne serait-ce qu'un _tout petit peu plus_ blessé, juste assez pour le rendre incapable de se plaindre...


	12. Bard, des prétextes

**Titre** : des prétextes…  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist, tendance 1er anime  
**Personnage** : Bard  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa Hiromu, Squeenix, Bones

**Continuité** : 1er épisode (1ère série), éventuellement 1er chapitre  
il me semble que la partie "Bard faisait partie de l'armée mais l'armée l'a viré après sa greffe d'automail" n'est pas présente dans le manga, qu'elle n'a été rajoutée que dans l'anime ? et que dans la nouvelle série, il est carrément absent...  
**Thème **: 2#14, « un aspirant scélérat depuis le début » pour 52 saveurs  
**Nombre de mots** : 275

oOo

Après, ils dirent de Bard que depuis le début, il n'était pas loyal envers l'armée. Qu'il n'avait pas l'esprit d'équipe. Qu'il se fichait bien du sort de ses camarades. Que si ça se trouve jeté dans un conflit – supposition seulement, pourtant – il aurait été capable de les trahir pour sauver sa peau. Qu'en tout cas, il se servait d'eux, qu'il les écrasait pour briller. Qu'il se serait vendu au plus offrant.

Sur le cas litigieux de son bras, ces accusations jouèrent. Elles ne prouvaient absolument rien, mais jetaient l'ombre sur l'état d'esprit qu'on lui prêtait.

Était-il coupable d'auto-mutilation, un crime puisque son corps appartenait à l'armée ? Ou, comme il le proclamait, n'avait-il rien fait de mal, même si c'était volontairement ; il ne s'était pas fait trancher le bras pour se faire réformer mais bien pour améliorer ses performances. En dotant son bras d'un automail il l'avait rendu plus puissant, augmentant la force qu'il mettait au service de l'armée ; avait-il alors au contraire fait acte de bravoure par ce sacrifice ?

Rien ne prévoyait un tel cas dans la loi militaire. Ça heurtait l'éthique – ou ce qui en tenait lieu – des dirigeants : reconnaître le bénéfice de cette opération, c'était accepter et encourager que l'on ampute massivement des soldats pour les rendre plus forts par la suite.

Non, cela restait trop cher. L'investissement demandé, en matériaux, en main-d'œuvre qualifiée, en temps surtout pour les opérations et le rétablissement ensuite, représentait trop. Quant à demander aux jeunes recrues un tel sacrifice ? Nul ne pouvait s'y résoudre.

Le ressentiment des camarades de Bard servant de prétexte bien pratique, il fut prononcé coupable de trahison.


	13. Bradley, je reste encore le chef

décidément, qu'est-ce que j'aurai écrit sur Bradley pour ce défi, et ce n'est même pas encore fini ! je commencerais presque à me demander s'il ne faudrait pas que je lui crée un recueil à part...

**

* * *

Titre** : le respect dû au roi  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
**Personnage** : King Bradley  
**Gradation** : PG à PG-13 / T-  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa Hiromu, Squeenix, Bones

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : chapitres 100 et au-delà

**Thème **: 2#16, « N'élevez pas votre voix contre moi, je ne crains pas votre hymne / bien que les paroles saignent encore de l'écorce de mon cœur sans sève. » pour 52 saveurs  
**Nombre de mots** : 225

oOo

Même blessé à mort, King Bradley, Wrath, se tient droit et nargue ses adversaires. Il ne se laissera tuer sans résister, même si le combat est désormais perdu d'avance. Il a en lui la fierté des homoncules qui le pousse à défier les simples humains, bien trop de hargne pour se coucher sagement, sa rage contre son destin, contre tout ce qui ne se passe pas comme prévu, sa force personnelle.

Les cris de guerre des humains ne l'impressionnent en rien. La seule chose qui fait mal, en cet instant sont les moqueries de l'homme à la dent d'or, celui qui a fait de lui ce qu'il est aujourd'hui, qui lui a donné de force tout ce qui fait sa puissance, mais qui le considère toujours comme un simple instrument sans valeur propre. Connard d'humain !

Il aurait à redire beaucoup de l'entraînement subi et de la transformation, des exigences auxquelles il a dû se plier, de la douleur endurée et du manque qui lui reste : ce que les chercheurs considèrent comme une chef-d'œuvre, un être artificiel capable de vieillir comme un vrai, lui trouve son corps imparfait par rapport à ceux de ses frères immortels ; il s'use avec le temps et s'il survivait à cette bataille, ça serait pour voir son corps s'étioler de plus en plus rapidement et lui faillir.


	14. Bradley, courroux

**Titre** : rage  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist, manga/Brotherhood  
**Personnage** : Wrath-King Bradley  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa Hiromu, Squeenix, Bones

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : tomes 4 et 13  
Note : j'ai beaucoup hésité à mettre cette ficlet plutôt dans mon recueil des homoncules « et puis quoi encore ? » ( /s/3406171/ ) parce que, _Wrath_... un avis là-dessus ?

**Thème **: 2#18, « Enragé contre la rage profane » pour 52 saveurs  
**Nombre de mots** : 300

oOo

Tout est splendidement organisé. Le déroulement de la cérémonie est réglé comme du papier à musique, les officiers bien dignes alignés selon leur grade et leur secteur de poste, en uniforme d'apparat. Les civils, famille ou amis, en deuil, derrière, sanglotent discrètement ou affichent leur tristesse calme. Même la veuve a un charme tragique respectable. Et, seule fausse note dans tout cela : la gamine qui crie.

C'est déjà bien assez ennuyeux d'avoir à tenir ce rôle de chef bienveillant rendant hommage à un valeureux soldat – quelle comédie ! ce type a bien failli tout découvrir ! encore un peu et il aurait fallu traquer et éliminer discrètement ses contact pour s'assurer que rien ne serait révélé – serrer la main à des parents, endurer les reniflements des femmes… mais, supporter en plus les criailleries d'un enfant qui ne comprend rien à rien… ça outrepasse sa patience.

La petite proteste, s'emporte face à cette situation qui lui échappe, réclame de l'attention. Ah : qu'on la sépare de son cher papa, ça la met en colère ? Mais bon sang, siffle Bradley intérieurement, que peut bien comprendre une fillette si jeune, qui n'a encore aucune idée de la vie et encore moins de la véritable valeur d'un homme, ce qu'implique sa survie ou sa disparition sur les échiquiers de l'État, tant visible que caché ?

C'est une erreur que de l'avoir mise là. Pour lui, elle est bien trop jeune pour comprendre ce qui se passe, on aurait dû l'enfermer à la maison plutôt que de lui faire voir l'enterrement – et la laisser le gâcher ainsi.  
Si seulement elle pouvait se taire, cette exaspérante petite créature ! que sait-elle des _vraies_ raisons d'être en colère, à ce jour et en ce lieu ?


	15. état major, Pierre philosophale

**Titre** : d'une pierre deux coups  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
**Personnages** : des haut-gradés pourris  
**Gradation** : PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa Hiromu, Squeenix, Bones

**Thème **: 2#20, « Une splendeur nouvelle pour les morts » pour 52 saveurs  
**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : la guerre d'Ishval et au-delà  
**Nombre de mots** : 175

oOo

Les plans pour la campagne d'Ishval sont en marche et le haut-commandement s'en réjouit. Raven, particulièrement, jubile, mais il n'est pas le seul, loin s'en faut ;

- Nous ferons ici d'une pierre deux coups... ou plutôt, d'un coup, deux pierres !  
- Il importe de graver cet endroit d'un sceau de sang, de mort, de souffrances, et puisque nous avons à tuer... rentabilisons ! Les sacrifices sont ici doublement nécessaires : pour notre grand projet, et pour créer une pierre philosophale.  
- Ah, ah, ah ! Louées soient ces victimes sans nom, car elles participent sans le savoir à notre plus grande gloire ! Vivantes, elles ne servaient à rien ; mortes, elles gagnent une valeur inestimable en participant à la grandeur de notre pays. N'est-ce pas magnifique ?  
- D'autant qu'une fois la pierre entre nos mains, la campagne suivante sera un jeu d'enfant !  
- Tout cela, bientôt, sera entre nos mains... ne lésinez surtout pas sur les moyens : ni le nombre d'hommes envoyés sur le terrain, ni les moyens employés !


	16. Tucker, Marcoh, Mustang, Ed, se vendre

**Titre** : Le Programme National d'Alchimie a besoin de vous !  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnages** : Roy Mustang, Tim Marcoh, Shô Tucker, Edward Elric  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa Hiromu, Squeenix, Bones

**Thème **: 2#27, « Avec nous vos abracadrabras » pour 52 saveurs  
**Note** : une petite partie du texte a été directement recopiée dans le tome 6  
**Nombre de mots** : 500

oOo

L'armée cherche à monopoliser les talents alchimiques. Quand elle a vent d'un alchimiste particulièrement doué, elle dépêche aussitôt vers lui un recruteur.

En face, ça peut être un docteur avide de trouver comment soigner plus de monde, et peu regardant sur les expérimentations nécessaires pour cela, la fin justifiant les moyens. Ou un jeune homme trop ambitieux. Voire, un petit garçon trop doué pour son propre bien…

Shô Tucker ne pouvait plus assurer à la fois ses recherches et l'idée d'un enfant à naître, il ne pouvait pas sacrifier ses travaux à sa femme, ni l'inverse. L'un comme l'autre étaient trop importants pour qu'il supporte d'y renoncer.  
Tim Marcoh, engagé comme médecin militaire parce qu'il ne supportait plus d'échouer à soigner ses patients, il pensait retrouver son équilibre sur un champ de bataille à laisser quelque chose d'autre décider pour lui qui vivrait ou non.  
Edward Elric, le jeune prodige : très doué, peut-être même trop, mais pas encore assez toutefois pour mener à bien sa plus folle idée, ne sachant pas non plus comment réparer ses erreurs.  
Tous avaient des talents certains, prometteurs. Des talents incroyablement utiles, si convenablement dirigés et exploités.

L'armée a appris comment les appâter (tous ou presque ; il y en a encore de très rares, comme Izumi Curtis, qui résistent, mais la plupart finissent par se laisser convaincre) :

Beaucoup d'argent pour faire des recherches. L'accès à des documents interdits au public. La possibilité d'utiliser des laboratoires et des installations d'État. On vous accorde tous ces privilèges en devenant Alchimiste d'État ! En échange, vous êtes soumis aux ordres de l'Armée.  
Mais vous pourrez faire des recherches habituellement impossibles.

Rejoignez-nous et vous pourrez mener vos recherches en toute liberté, avec les installations et les crédits nécessaires ! et le grade de Major, équivalent Commandant, qui plus est : savez-vous, simple civil, combien de portes cela vous ouvre ?

Si l'on part du principe de l'Échange équivalent qu'il faut de toute façon satisfaire, tous les alchimistes le savent, on présente cela comme une compensation modique :

En cas de conflit seulement, vous serez réquisitionné. Mais selon l'avancée de vos recherches, n'ayez crainte, vous ne serez pas envoyé au combat si vous ne le souhaitez pas. Enfin, ne parions pas sur la possibilité d'un nouveau conflit, bien sûr ! Et quand bien même, après tout, quel homme de cœur ne rejoindrait pas de lui-même l'armée pour son pays si la situation l'exigeait, n'est-ce pas ?

Présentez-nous donc vos projets et vos résultats. Bien. Oui…

Et les alchimistes déjà réquisitionnés flattent les jeunots dont ils veulent s'attacher les nouveaux talents, louant leurs projets et déplorant le risque que jamais ils n'aboutissent : quel gâchis ça serait !

Réfléchissez : ces recherches sont toute votre vie, n'est-ce pas ? Nous les trouvons dignes d'intérêt nous aussi. Ça serait dommage de ne pas profiter de cette opportunité…

Tout ce dont vous avez toujours rêvé, les projets les plus fous, vous aurez enfin tous les moyens techniques pour les réaliser !


	17. Gold Toothed Doctor, création de Wrath

**Titre** : les mystères de la création  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist, manga/Brotherhood  
**Personnages** : l'homme à la dent d'or, King Bradley  
**Gradation** : PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa Hiromu, Squeenix, Bones

**Thème **: 2#37, « Comme deux nageurs adorant l'eau, leurs âmes s'entrelacent ensemble sans couture ni fracture » pour 52 saveurs  
******Continuité/Spoil** : sur l'origine de Bradley (mais les références exactes m'échappent dans l'immédiat)**  
Nombre de mots** : 235

oOo

Les candidats se succèdent, échec après échec. L'un par exemple était trop arrogant ; quand on lui a dit que se présentait sa chance de devenir Généralissime, il s'est cru déjà l'être, et s'est fait dévorer. Plusieurs étaient terrifiés, leurs âmes combattaient la Pierre et la Pierre les combattait sans qu'aucune union ne soit possible. Un autre est resté complètement passif et a fini intégré à la Pierre elle-même.  
L'homme à la dent d'or s'en étonne : ses élèves, il les a soigneusement sélectionnés dès le berceau, et tous ont reçu la même éducation, alors de quelle profondeur viennent les différences entre ces numéros qui défilent devant lui ?

Enfin, l'un se rebelle contre le traitement tout en réussissant à le tourner à son avantage. Enfin, dans le lot, il en a trouvé un à l'unisson avec la Pierre présentée par le Maître !  
Sous ses yeux émerveillés, la transformation tant espérée se produit. Un corps humain mortel, un esprit façonné à leur convenance, s'unit intimement avec la volonté du Père. Ils se fondent l'un en l'autre.

Il dira plus tard que l'humain et les âmes de la Pierre se sont mutuellement utilisés, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste que deux, et que ces deux-là étaient sans doute interchangeables.  
Il regrette un peu de n'avoir pas besoin de répéter l'expérience, et donc de ne jamais avoir moyen d'étudier les raisons et les particularités derrière cela.


	18. Selim, Mme Bradley, quelle famille ?

**Titre** : ce qu'est une famille ?  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
**Personnages** : Selim, Mme Bradley  
**Gradation** : PG-15 / T-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa Hiromu, Squeenix, Bones

**Thème **: 2#40, « Je veux savoir comment tu dormais avec lui, tu le serrais contre toi. / Chaque crevasse dans laquelle mon ombre peut s'imprimer / Plus je te dis mon bonheur, moins je suis heureux. / Que tu ne le partages pas, que tu n'en aies aucun désir »  
pour 52 saveurs

**Spoilers : **tomes 18-19 et au-delà – en revanche, cette ficlet a été écrite avant la sortie des derniers tomes et n'est peut-être pas exacte question caractérisation en vue des tous derniers développements.  
**Note : **squick probable - qui dépend du spoil et qui spoile la fic si j'avertis en quoi exactement - lisez avec circonspection.  
**Nombre de mots** : 600 et des brouettes

oOo

C'est quoi l'amour ? se demande Pride.  
Il ne connaît ni colère ni désir, par exemple. Il est assuré d'être meilleur que tous, d'être au-dessus de tout. Et pourtant, il lui semble qu'il lui manque quelque chose.

Le sentiment d'amour, on dit que c'est juste une illusion. Et l'amour physique ? Il connaît, abstraitement, la mécanique, mais en quoi le sexe est-il si plaisant ?

» J'étais heureux de faire semblant de vivre avec vous, de profiter de toi, d'étudier de près comme ça les humains que je croyais déjà connaître.

Depuis la fondation de ce pays au cours du temps parmi les innombrables familles auxquelles on m'a confié vous êtes ma préférée. De toutes mes familles d'accueil, une seule personne, toi, m'as donné envie d'être humain.

Mais tu n'en as rien à faire ; tu me vois comme ton fils. Très bien, c'est ce qui était prévu du début

Seul ton mari compte pour toi, moi je ne suis qu'une extension de votre mariage, pour suppléer sa stérilité et combler ton désir d'enfant.

Je n'existe pas pour moi-même mais pour combler un vide. Je n'y participe pas.

En l'absence de ton mari seulement, je peux m'aventurer à t'approcher. Il m'arrive alors de venir te regarder dormir sans te toucher de mon corps de chair. Du fond de ton sommeil tu ne peux détecter ma présence, tant que je ne pose pas la main sur toi. Et pourtant j'aimerais tant...  
Je pourrais jouer la carte du petit garçon qui a fait un cauchemar et appelle sa maman au secours. Tu me prendrais dans tes bras pour me bercer et me rassurer.  
Mais je ne veux plus être ton petit garçon !

Pourtant tu n'autoriseras personne d'autre que ton mari à te toucher. Soit. Mais les ombres ? Sans te réveiller, je peux découvrir ton corps. Chaque parcelle de ton corps.  
Oublie ton fils : bienvenue dans un cauchemar dont tu ne t'éveilleras pas.

Si au moins cette exploration me donnait accès à ton cœur, à tes pensées secrètes... Tu m'as révélé déjà beaucoup de faille, mais tu m'en caches encore d'autres.

Nous partageons un certain bonheur... en tant que famille. Mais pas celui que – non, pas celui que je souhaite : je n'en souhaite aucun. Je ne suis pas humain. Mon bonheur ne peut exister.

Rester à tes côtés... c'est tout ce qui m'est autorisé, et pour un temps limité seulement.

Tu ne seras jamais à moi...

Je ne peux que te dire que je suis heureux d'avoir été adopté par toi et ton époux. Aussi sincèrement que mon cœur sombre peut l'exprimer. Je peux te dire, avec l'innocence que me donne mon masque d'enfant, comme je souhaite un jour seconder puis remplacer mon « père », ton mari. Et cela te réjouit !  
Mais jamais tu ne comprendras ce à quoi je pense réellement.

Mon Père, mon vrai père, m'a créé comme le plus parfait des homonculi. J'aurais dû l'être, en tout cas. Tout me revenait de droit.  
Et pourtant c'est lui qui a tout.

Tu dis être fière de moi, de ton fils parfait. Ça devrait me réjouir. Mais en même temps, tu dénigre cette fierté « excessive » comme si c'était ridicule pour toi de reconnaître combien je joue bien mon rôle ! Et surtout... je suis censé être un être parfait. Je veux être plus que seulement ton fils. Je veux être par moi-même. Je veux être reconnu par tous. Par toi aussi. Pour moi-même. Plus juste pour ce rôle d'enfant !

Et c'est peut-être aussi bien. Je reste figé sous les traits d'un enfant, tu es déjà une femme mûre et tu vieillis encore. La destruction de ton pays s'abattra sur toi avant le grand âge, de toute façon. Il ne te reste pas longtemps à vivre.


	19. Marcoh, Scar, punition mutuelle

**Titre** : punition mutuelle  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnages** : Scar, Cain Marcoh  
**Gradation** : PG/PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones

**Prompt**: "Comme si quitter [Marcus] était une option."  
d'après benebu sur un Arbre à Drabbles chez Drakys (28 sept.-4 oct. '11) ;  
pour la grande FMA-Fest (Don't Forget: 3 October '11!)

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : arc de Briggs  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Si quitter Marcoh était une option des plus tentantes, l'homme-surnommé-Scar ne pouvait se le permettre. C'était aussi suicidaire.  
D'un côté, ce type était un monstre en grande partie responsable de l'extermination de siens, un vieillard que les remords rendaient pleurnichard sans pour autant le pousser à agir, un boulet insupportable. D'un autre, he bien, il était son seul espoir de déchiffrer les notes de son frère, et d'agir positivement pour ce qui restait de sa nation détruite au lieu de continuer à s'enferrer dans une vengeance stérile.  
Ce visage mutilé le lui rappelle : chacun représentait la punition de l'autre.


	20. Bradley, Ling, roi sans légitimité

**Titre** : un gouvernement qui tienne...  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnages **: Ling Yao, King Bradley  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones

**Prompt**: « Au moins, Ghetsis leur fait confiance et accepte avec une bienveillance cruelle qu'ils soient pires que ce prétendu roi. »  
d'après Cassidy B sur un Arbre à Drabbles chez Drakys (28 sept.-4 oct. '11) ;  
pour la grande FMA-Fest (Don't Forget: 3 October '11!)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Ce prétendu roi méritait une belle révolution. Bon d'accord, il n'avait de King qu'un prénom et pour autant que Ling pouvait le supposer le système de ces gens n'était pas la monarchie de son pays, il avait été choisi pour le poste de Général-en-Chef-du-Pays-entier, mais quand même !

Peu importait d'où il tirait son pouvoir une chose était sûre : ça n'est pas comme ça qu'on gouverne ses sujets si on veut que ça dure !

Et c'est peut-être là le cœur du problème : qu'Amestris n'était en rien comparable à Xing parce qu'il n'était pas bâti pour durer.


	21. Bradley et Selim, faire semblant

**Titre** : cohabitation  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnages** : King et Selim Bradley  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones

**Prompt**: "Pride et Wrath (mangaverse) - vie quotidienne, et des phrases à double sens"  
pour Nelja, pour la grande FMA-Fest (Don't Forget: 3 October '11!)  
sauf que moi ce thème ne m'inspire plus des masses, maintenant...

**Nombre de mots** : 50  
je referai plus long la prochaine fois ?

oOo

Le Généralissime accueille en sa demeure un petit cousin éloigné et l'adoption demande adaptation. Parfois l'on se demande qui des deux intimide le plus l'autre et à quel point ils arrivent à être sincère l'un envers l'autre.

- Jouons à la dînette ; je serai le papa et toi le petit garçon.


	22. toujours en guerre, au nom de quoi ?

**Titre** : peu importent les moyens quand on a la fin !  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
**Personnages** : armée d'Amestris vs le monde  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones

**Prompt** : « Le regard sévère de son père pèse sur lui et, sans articuler le moindre reproche, lui fait ressentir si intensément son infériorité. »  
d'après Drakys sur un Arbre à Drabbles (28 sept.-4 oct. '11) ;  
pour la grande FMA-Fest (Don't Forget: 3 October '11!)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Son infériorité numérique n'a jamais, jamais, découragé Amestris d'attaquer une province voisine. Qu'importait après tout que les premières troupes envoyées see fassent décimer : ils avaient des réserves à lancer à la suite pour les venger et continuer l'effort.

D'autant que la nation se targuait d'une supériorité stratégique et logistique, comme quoi leur armée était mieux équipée, plus compétente, et meilleure en à peu près tout. Et puis ils avaient toujours de bons prétextes pour lancer une offensive, aussi.

Autrefois elle s'emparait ouvertement de terres et de ressources, jusqu'à inverser les rapports de force. Maintenant, ça serait hypocritement « maintenir la paix ».


	23. haut commandement corrompu, ménage

**Titre** : et nous aurons un nouveau gouvernement propre  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist, manga-verse  
**Personnages** : armée, population générale  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa Hiromu

**Prompt** : « nan, là, on va faire du ménage. »  
d'après Heera Ookami sur un Arbre à Drabbles chez Drakys (o7-13 décembre '11)

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : post-manga  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

- On va faire du ménage dans l'état-major, assurent les vainqueurs du Jour Promis.

La population, après l'incident causé à l'échelle nationale par l'activation du cercle alchimique, se méfie maintenant et de l'armée dont les chefs ont trempé dans cette affaire sinistre, et des alchimistes capables de telles atrocités, mais ceux en charge désormais font de leur mieux pour rassurer le monde.

Ils enquêteront soigneusement sur ce complot à débrouiller pour être absolument certains de qui était impliqué à quel point, mais, insistent-ils, il n'y a plus rien à craindre désormais.  
- Nous comprenons votre méfiance et agirons avec respect.


	24. alchimistes d'état, réputation

**Titre** : pour l'image de marque...  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist, manga-verse  
**Personnages** : l'armée et les alchimistes  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa Hiromu

**Prompt** : « Tout à fait son style d'utiliser un gamin. »  
d'après So Yuyu sur un Arbre à Drabbles chez Drakys (o7-13 décembre '11)

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : spoil chapitres 104-108  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Utiliser un gamin comme arme de destruction massive, le nouveau gouvernement a juré tant et plus que ça n'arriverait jamais. À vrai dire, tout le monde a été soulagé de savoir qu'Edward Elric, alchimiste prodige, renonçait de lui-même à sa licence d'État.  
Cette licence, on parle désormais même de la supprimer. Personne n'ose reconnaître ouvertement ses liens avec le Grand Accident Alchimique de l'Éclipse parce que, outre achever de jeter le discrédit sur l'ancien gouvernement, ça serait mettre en danger _tous_ les alchimistes en montant l'opinion publique contre eux. Mais on y réfléchit…


	25. Yoki, pas de petit profit

**Titre** : tout se paie !  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist, manga-verse  
**Personnage** : Yoki  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa Hiromu

**Prompt** :  
d'après So Yuyu sur un Arbre à Drabbles chez Drakys (o7-13 décembre '11)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Il n'y a pas de petit profit, telle était la devise de Yoki autrefois. Du temps où tout allait bien, où il y avait des profits petits et gros à faire. Avant sa disgrâce. Tout pouvait se compter. Le poids de chaque rencontre se mesurait à ce qu'elle pouvait rapporter en termes de bénéfices immédiats et de faveurs futures.  
Au faîte de sa carrière ça voulait dire à la fois exploiter les mineurs de Youswell, et rogner sur tout et n'importe quoi dans le fonctionnement des bâtiments administratifs de la mine. Jusqu'à la quantité de papier-toilette : _tout_ se paie !


	26. Yoki, refaire tout son réseau

**Titre** : mais il recommencera, il recommencera...  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist, manga-verse  
**Personnage** : Yoki  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa Hiromu

**Prompt** : « Et s'affranchissant ainsi de l'impuissance désespérée qu'elle lisait dans le regard du Capricorne, elle se raccrocha à son ton résolu. »  
d'après Alaiya666 sur un Arbre à Drabbles chez Drakys (o7-13 décembre '11)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Ton réseau lucratif a fait son temps mon pauvre Yoki, tous tes contacts se débinent, plus personne ne veut faire affaire avec toi, tu te retrouves tout seul et c'est la banqueroute définitive ! et tout ça à cause de quoi ? un sale morveux qui ne connaît rien à la gestion qui est venu jouer au plus fin dans ce qui ne le regardait pas ?  
Mais ta vie n'est pas finie. Tu _peux_trouver des solutions. Il faut repartir de zéro, en tissant de nouveaux contacts. Il faut juste trouver le premier et la suite se fera toute seule ?


	27. Yoki, Darius, Heinkel, quel cirque

**Titre** : clown triste  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist, manga-verse  
**Personnages** : Yoki, Darius, Heinkel  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa Hiromu

**Prompt** : « J'ai compris, tu n'as pas fait ça par gentillesse, pas la peine de te sentir humilié! » »  
d'après Koliri sur un Arbre à Drabbles chez Drakys (o7-13 décembre '11)

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : post-manga  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Humilié par ce petit connard d'alchimiste anarchiste et moqués par 'ses' mineurs, désavoué par ses supérieurs et spolié de 'sa' mine, par la faute de ce FullMetal Alchemist ; la spirale infernale n'a pas de fin pour Yoki.

Échoué dans un camp de réfugiés, il se retrouve laquais du criminel pourchassé. On l'embarque de force dans une aventure de dingues. Même qu'on le bombarde dans le camp des héros ! Et alors qu'il croit qu'il va pouvoir remonter la pente grâce à ce heureux hasard... ses nouveaux 'amis' choisissent la vie du cirque et le convainquent de rester : il finit clown triste.


	28. haut commandement, valeurs

**Titre** : l'enjeu et la motivation  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
**Personnages** : Gouvernement d'Amestris  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa Hiromu

**Prompt **: « Il revenait à chaque sursaut. »  
d'après Cucumber Sandwiches pour un Arbre à Drabbles (18-24 avril '12 sur DW)

Continuité/**Spoil éventuel** : complot de Father  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

À chaque sursaut d'indépendantisme sur le bord intérieur de ses frontières ou de nationalisme dans les régions limitrophes de ses voisins, c'est tout le haut-commandement d'Amestris qui se mettait sur le qui-vive. Les dirigeants, depuis le début, ont un plan bien précis de quels endroits sont réellement importants et lesquels sont négligeables, lesquels méritent de se battre férocement et lesquels peuvent s'abandonner sans regret ou recevoir l'aide de diplomate plutôt que des fusils.

Ils sont parfaitement capables de régler un conflit rapidement et efficacement, avec un minimum d'effusion de sang et d'amertume.

Le tout est qu'ils le veuillent...


	29. Tucker, ce quil faut

**Titre** : il faut ce qu'il faut  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnage** : Shô Tucker  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Légalité** : Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones

**Prompt** : "...Pas que les doujins c'est mon truc." (racine)  
d'après Drakys sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o3 au o9 octobre '12)

+ parce qu'il commençait sur le FMA-Day: _Don't Forget 3. oct. '1x_

**Continuité/**Spoil éventuel : pré-series  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

On truque ses résultats d'expérience, maintenant ? demande une part du cerveau de Shô.

Il faut bien ce qu'il faut, si l'on veut obtenir suffisamment de crédits pour continuer ces expériences et aboutir à un véritable résultat, se répond-il. L'Échange Équivalent simplifié du grand public ne fonctionne pas sur ces recherches. Une expérience, une découverte faramineuse immédiate, des sous en récompense ? Non.

Il faut analyser longuement. Monter sa théorie. La tester. C'est un travail de longue haleine et il faut beaucoup de moyens avant pour pouvoir le mener à bien.  
Si ses référents et si sa propre femme pouvaient comprendre...


	30. Tucker et sa famille

**Titre** : avoir un chien  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnages** : Shô Tucker, Nina & Alexander  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Légalité** : Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones

**Prompt** : « Le serviteur d'Alexander a disparu.»  
d'après Anders Andrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o3 au o9 octobre '12 chez Drakys)

+ parce qu'il commençait sur le FMA-Day: _Don't Forget 3. oct. '1x_

**Continuité/**Spoil éventuel : pré/début de série  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

- Alexander a disparu, pleurniche Nina.

Papa marque soigneusement sa page et referme son livre en soupirant. Allons donc. Il compte sur ce chien pour occuper sa fille pendant qu'il se consacre à ses recherches, c'est pour ça qu'il a choisi un berger. Et comment un chien aussi gros peut-il avoir disparu ?

Un petit tour de quartier révèle rapidement le fond du problème : la chienne du voisin qui avait besoin de « compagnie ». Mr Tucker exaspéré ramène son chien à la maison puis remédie tout aussitôt au problème. L'ablation est facile. Mais ensuite, pour ne rien gâcher, que faire du greffon ?


	31. Yoki, pas un héros

**Titre : **Pour ne pas hurler de peur  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
**Personnages : **Yoki, le groupe de Scar & leurs ennemis  
**Genre : **gen/drama  
**Gradation : **PG / K+  
**Légalité : **propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à manquer de respect ni à tirer profit.

**Thème : **« S'en mordre les doigts » pour 6variations  
**Continuité/Spoil éventuel : **fin du manga  
**Nombre de mots : **450

oOo

Yoki crève de trouille. Il n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il fait là ni comment s'en sortir. Face à ces monstres, derrière ces fous, il n'est pas de taille.

Il n'a jamais été de taille. Il a été militaire, oui, mais il a si vite laissé tomber le terrain ! Le combat brut c'est bon pour d'autres ; lui il dirige et administre. Enfin, au temps passé. C'est révolu maintenant. Il a brutalement perdu sa positon et depuis survit tant bien que mal, lamentablement. Cette vie infâme qui n'est pas la sienne, il tient quand même à ne pas la perdre. C'est la seule qu'il a, après tout.

Oublié de tous, négligé, il s'accroche à ces gens qui ont pu vaguement le secourir, comme une moule à son rocher, un parasite. Ils sont peut-être sa planche de salut ?  
Eux s'en fichent. Qu'il soit là ou pas ça ne change rien pour eux. Et quand un parasite, un vrai, une horreur irréelle s'accroche à lui… ils le laissent tomber, indifférents à son sort.  
Il devrait s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Pour sa santé mentale, pour sa santé physique, pour sa simple survie. Il trouvera une autre opportunité. L'enjeu en vaut-il les risques ? Sûrement pas.  
Et pourtant il ne peut pas.

Il crève de trouille, à en pisser de peur, à s'en bouffer les doigts jusqu'au sang pour ne pas hurler sa terreur. Mais il restera. Il est trop tard de toute façon : s'il s'enfuyait, les monstres le poursuivraient et tout seul, ayant abandonné ce qui lui fait office de compagnons, il n'aurait aucune chance de leur tenir tête. Alors…

Il espère encore. De la reconnaissance peut-être ? S'il peut les aider, même juste un peu, en retirera-t-il quelque chose en retour ? S'il les sauve…  
Ça n'est pas sa faute. Il n'a pas fait exprès. Il aurait dû les laisser crever comment eux l'ont laissé lui !

Mais ils sont contagieux, ces foutus héros. Ils déteignent sur lui.  
Si incroyable que ça paraisse à tous, à lui le premier ! Si ! Il est capable de faire quelque chose ! Au lieu de rester tassé dans son coin à sangloter ! Quelque chose d'utile !

Sans comprendre comment ni pourquoi, il se retrouve à charger, de toutes ses forces, contre les horreurs qui les menacent. Sans même se soucier des conséquences. Il n'est plus temps de réfléchir. Surtout qu'il a besoin de ses mains pour agir et qu'il ne peut plus continuer à les mordre pour s'empêcher de pleurer.  
Il regrettera s'il survit. Et s'il ne survit pas tant pis !


	32. Bradley, à froid

**Titre : **_Cold equations_  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
**Personnage : **King Bradley  
**Genre : **de gen à angst rageur  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Légalité : **propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Prompt : **Le monde est cruel…alors il sera aussi cruel que lui.  
d'après AndersAndrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles chez Drakys (spécial FMA Fest! Don't Forget .'11)  
**Continuité/Spoil éventuel : **tome 13 je crois ?  
**Nombre de mots : **100

oOo

Il sera aussi cruel qu'il lui semblera bon. C'est qu'il a un pays à faire tourner, un plan pluri-centenaire à mener à terme. On l'a bien éduqué dans ce sens ; il est lucide : il voit dans les statistiques ce qu'elles sont : des statistiques. On ne fait pas d'omelette sans casser des œufs, même si la poêle à frire fait la taille d'un pays entier, si vous lui passez cette comparaison.

Peut-être que la colère furieuse continuellement rentrée mène au mépris et à la haine. Mais il n'est jamais _inutilement_ cruel non plus : tout est toujours calculé.


End file.
